international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
SMPC02 / Transcript
It is lunch break at school, and the four girls sit in the cafeteria. Sara: Why didn't you meet up with us? Nora: Ah, sorry, I guess I kind of got lost a little bit while running away from that thing, and when I finally got to a place where I recognized myself, I was really tired from all the running. Linn: But you were saved by that girl, Cure... Twin-something... Tove: Cure Twinflower. Linn: Yeah, her, and she said you weren't in danger any more, so why did you keep on running? Besides, she was amazing, flying around like a boss, and then sending a sparkling beam of doom at that thing. Nora: How could I miss her, she jumped from one of the rooftops - on heels might I add - landed on the part of the bridge that I was standing on, picked me up, and leapt fifty metres up in the air before finally putting me down on a roof. You have no idea how long it took to get down from there. Anna: Hey, Nora, is it true? Nora: What is true? Anna: You almost getting crushed? Nora: If you mean by that huge monster, yes. Anna: Then you know who the girl who beat it was. Nora: What makes you think that? I didn't recognize her. Julia: You know, there is a rumour going around that it in fact is you who beat that thing. It was a wavy-haired brunette with green eyes. Nora: Not a chance. For one, exactly how athletic am I on a scale? Below 0. That girl leapt from a roof to pick me up, and then jumped fifty metres in the air. For two, I'm not the only brunette with green eyes in Stockholm. The bell rings, and the girls head to class with Anna, Julia, Matilda, and Linnea sending Nora suspicious glares. After school, the four girls begin to walk home. Tove: Make sure to watch the news later, they might say something about Cure Twinflower, and the monster... Not to mention the bridge. And Nora, I won't be surprised if you get dragged to the TV station when they realize you were at the scene when it happened. The girls stop by a fork in the road, and Nora says goodbye before walking down one way, while the others walk down another. Nora opens her bag, and let's Dalecarlian out. Nora: If I'm on tape, then they'll find out I'm Cure Twinflower, and I will never hear the end of it. Dalecarlian: They won't. I tampered with the recordings. All of them show you getting trapped on a bridge, then nothing, before you blast the Saiark with your first attack, and then the recording goes on as normal. To be honest, the ones most likely to get dragged to the TV-station are your friends, since surveillance cameras doesn't record sound. A few minutes later, Nora arrive to her house, and does as Tove adviced; Putting on the TV on the news channel. Reporter: And now about the destroyed bridge by the royal palace. Yesterday, a large animated robot appeared by the palace. From the security cameras, it is shown trapping a girl on the bridge by demolishing both ends of it. We do not know yet what happened to the girl. It is assumed that she was saved by the same girl who vanquished the robot, but the police are looking for her, and has asked us to send the following message. If you are the girl who was trapped on the bridge, please report to the police station for questioning. Following up, the police are also looking for the girl who vanquished the monster, and the same message is sent to her. Now onto the next piece of news... Nora: Ugh... Dalecarlian: It seems like you have to go to the station as both Cure Twinflower and yourself. Nora: Not a chance I'm going there as Cure Twinflower. They'll just view me as a piece of testing material. Dalecarlian: If you say so. At the police station Nora: Excuse me, I'm here to talk about the bridge-incident by the royal castle. Reception woman: Ah, you're the girl who got trapped. Nora: Yes. Reception woman: Please sit down somewhere. Someone will get you in a few moments. Nora: Right. Nora sits down on one of the numerous chairs, and a few minutes later, a man enters the room. Police man: Nora Anderssen? Nora: That's me. Police man: Please follow me. The man leads her into a room to the side. Police man: Now, you claim to be this girl on the tape, am I right? Nora: Yes, you are. I was shopping with some of my friends, and we were on the way home, when that thing appeared out of nowhere. It struck the bridge we were on, and I got separated from my friends. I told them to run, before I began to run the other way. The thing struck the bridge in front me again, and I was stuck. It tried to hit me, but I somehow managed to avoid it. Police man: We know that much from the video tapes. What happened then? Nora: The thing saw me being unable to move more than a meter to both sides, and tried to punch me again. I would have gotten hit, but out of nowhere this girl appeared, picked me up and jumped over to one of the close-by roofs. I didn't see much of the fight between her and the robot, as I was trying to get down. One of the few things I did see was her firing a pink beam at the monster twice. Police man: I see. You've filled out a lot of what we missed on the recordings, but she never fired any beams, it was two spherical blasts of some sort moving at high velocity. Nora: How do you know that? Um, I mean, if I may know? Police man: We looked closely at the recording we had, and slowed it down. Nora: Ah, I see. Police man: Do you recognize the girl who saved you? We do really want to get to ask her a few questions as well. Nora: No, I didn't get a very good look, but I can tell you; I do not know her. Police man: Ah, too bad. That would be all, we'll call you if there is anything else we need to ask you. Nora: Right. Nora leaves the police station, and Dalecarlian leaves her bag. Nora: Do you think that worked? Dalecarlian: I am positive it did. Nothing you said has the potential to blow your cover, or was contrary to the tapes. They do probably think you're only a girl who happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time. The ground shakes, and the two turn around, and sees a Saiark towering over the police station Nora: The police are never going to be able to take that thing down, are they? Dalecarlian: Of course not! They'd need to be Pretty Cures, for only the power of the legendary heroes can destroy Saiarks! Nora: Ugh. Can't the Saiarks and their commanders just leave me alone? Nora: Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Cure Twinflower: The evergreen flower of hope! Cure Twinflower! Cure Twinflower: Am I really going to say that every time... Cure Twinflower precipitates the wings from her back bow, and flies over the buildings to reach the police station. Once there, she grabs the Saiark by it's scarf, and throws it into the air. It lands in a nearby park, and Nora follows it. When she reaches it, she kicks the Saiark's head down into the ground, it rises up again, and she takes it's legs out under it, but it rises up as quickly. Cure Twinflower: This thing won't stay down... Cure Twinflower:Pretty Cure, Twinflower Shining Smash! The attack hit straight on, and the Saiark is knocked to the ground where it stays a few moments. Cure Twinflower takes the opportunity. Cure Twinflower: Sorry, no flowery speeches for you. Cure Twinflower: Light of dreams, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace! Cure Twinflower: Pretty Cure Twinflower Dream Shoot! Cure Twinflower: Dreams, return to the heavens! The Saiark get's hit by the attack, and disappears. Sorg: Ah. So you're the imbecile Olycka talked about. But don't you worry, I'll take your powers soon enough. Cure Twinflower: No thanks. Sorg: You don't have a choice... Hmm... I think I'll give you my name, so that you'll remember it when I crush you. I'm Sorg. Cure Twinflower: I doubt it. Sorg: Your choice. This will end the same either way. Sorg teleports away, and Dalecarlian shudders by Cure Twinflower's side. Dalecarlian: Ah! I feel the power of an elegant melody. Please rub it! Cure Twinflower: Rub it? Cure Twinflower rubs Dalecarlian's waiting nose, and the latter sneezes, three PreCards appear out of her backpack. Cure Twinflower catches them. Cure Twinflower: More Cards? Dalecarlian: Keep them; they might be able to help you in the future. The episode ends with Cure Twinflower transforming back to Nora, and the two of them walking home. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Transcripts